Founded
by MyTurtleShell
Summary: China new something was different about today. While out on a walk he finds what he was looking for. Yao meets a small boy who will join his big family. / Chibi!Hong Kong and China family fic about Hong Kong being found. Should I continue?


**The sun rises over the tall trees and bamboo shoots. Yao – The People's Republic of China – walks along the unpaved road, a distance away from home. The straw basket on his back is empty except for a couple rolls. **

**But what made him what to come out here so early?**

**I wasn't uncommon for the man to wake up before the rising of the sun. However, usually when he woke up he would begin doing stretches, or checking on the children whom he cared for…**

**Yao had just felt…that something was calling him. Though he never truly walked in this part of the bamboo forest, he felt that he knew where he was supposed to be. It was clearing, and in the distance he could hear the sound of the roaring waves. It gave him some comfort. If his instinct was wrong, he might have left the children in the house for nothing. Surely they would worry and assume the worst. It wasn't often that they do not wake up alone, nor did Yao **_**ever **_**leave without letting them know…Kiku was a big boy he thought. He will watch over the others. **

**Yao took cautious steps in the green dewy grass, not risking letting his guard down while he was all alone. While this was also his territory, he felt that someone else was here. Yao's head around whips around and he looks east, where he thought he thought he had heard a sound. **

**In a small bush there was rustling. In the shade of the bright green leaves, two golden – amber eyes were looking directly at him. **

**Yao froze, looking into the eyes, similar to his own. The rustling of the leaves stopped as the figure stopped moving and only stared at him. He wanted to turn around. Walk away like he hadn't seen anything but…he felt as though the thing in the bushes was what he came for. He slowly approaches, causing the small figure to move, stepping away from Yao. **

**Seeing this, Yao got down to his knee and removed is basket from his back. The eyes were now watching his hands and the object he pulled out of it, a roll. It was still warm; it still had the fresh baked aroma that it had when Yao had packed it. Setting the basket to the side, Yao holds out the roll to the shadowy figure, and just as he predicted, is pulled itself out of the plants.**

**The small figure showed itself to be a small child, around the age of Mei and Cheng. It had long brown hair which looked rather messy, which was to be expected after having been in the forest. It was straight and the same shade of brown as his hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. He leaned in a bit inspecting the child further. He seemed to be a boy; the robes he wore were traditional Chinese, made for males. **

**Yao had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that the boy had pulled the roll out of his hand and was now taking small bites out of it. Yao smiles chuckles softly as the boy eats it, causing him to freeze and look up as him. He had paused mid bite and his eyes slightly narrowed at Yao, causing the older man to laugh a bit louder. **

**The boy's cheeks turned red, no doubt from embarrassment and backed up again. **

**This snapped Yao's attention back. He reaches out again for the boy, this time with the hand empty, "What if your name young one?" he asks. His voice is soft, gentle, and soothing after years of practice with the other children. **

"**My name is Jai-Long…" the boy replies, voice soft as well, but more likely from shyness and caution.**

"**Hello Jai-Long, aru. What are you doing here, is such a lonely place?" **

"**I was wandering around…I was in the nearby village, but I got lonely and went in this direction…" the boy had taken a minute to think, looking as if he was going to add to it. Yao waited, thinking about what the boy had said. **

**Lonely? **

**Who got lonely and went to an even less populated area?**

**Nevertheless, Yao smiled as the boy continued, "I was waiting for someone to come get me." The boy ended with this, now waiting for Yao. He pops the remaining piece of the roll into his mouth.**

**Yao wanted to pinch the chubby stuffed cheeks, instead he settled for lifting the boy up and placing him into the basket. Jai-Long looks at Yao with big eyes, looking curious as to what Yao was going to do with him. The elder only chuckles and pets his hair, trying to make it neater before he speaks, "I am going to take you back to the village and take you to your parents, Aru."**

**The child shakes his head, lips curling into a pout. His amber eyes were emotionless, making Yao doubt that the boy truly meant this emotion. Crossing his arms over his chest, Jai-Long complains to Yao, "I don't have parents; I live around the village because it's mine!"**

**The elder's eyebrow twitches. How interesting. But he would have to be an idiot to believe a boy of his age. They all tended to claim things. Im Yong Soo proved this. But a child with no parents, that was something that should never happen. "No parents? Oh poor child, aru. I will take you to live with your friends then. Would you like that, aru?"**

"**No, my friends are gone", His voice sounded saddened, only just above a whisper. He then adds, "They grew old and died".**

**Yao was not entirely shocked about this. Things were not making more sense than then had before. He smiles at the boy, hoping to raise his spirits. He puts a hand down to slowly stoke at the boy's hair- a comforting and gentle gesture. In response, Jai-Long closes his eyes and leans into the warm hand.**

"**I will take you home with me little one. You can have a new family where no one dies. They only grow stronger."**

**As he spoke, Yao pulls the basket onto his back, and picks the boy up into his arms. He took this time now to examine the young boy. He had slightly tanned skin on his chubby body, no doubt from spending days on his beaches and watching over the construction of the harbor. His straight dark brown hair was long and needed to be taken out of his eyes. He had on a pair of sandals and a light fabric robe. If they were more north, the boy would surely freeze. But down here…He was perfect for his land. **

**Yao smiles to himself, looking up from the child. He was tired looking and definitely would need a bath. Words were repeating in his head. This was his land…their land. **

**Yes, that would be nice.**

**This was their shared land. They would be a family,**

**Together. **


End file.
